I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communications and more specifically to power control for devices communicating in a wireless network.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, for example, voice, data, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems may include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP long term evolution (LTE), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems may simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device may communicate with one or more access points (e.g., base stations, femtocells, picocells, relay nodes, and/or the like) via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from access points to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to access points. Further, communications between mobile devices and access points may be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth. In addition, mobile devices can communicate with other mobile devices (and/or access points with other access points) in peer-to-peer wireless network configurations.
In addition, access points can provide one or more cells that represent a coverage area for one or more antennas of the access points. Cells of disparate access points can be substantially adjacent or overlapping to provide optimal coverage for the mobile devices. In this regard, however, mobile devices communicating in a cell can interfere with communications within another cell. Thus, transmission power of mobile devices can be controlled by an access point to mitigate or decrease the likelihood of such inter-cell interference. A serving access point can determine one or more mobile devices that potentially interfere with disparate access points based on downlink pathloss reports received from the mobile devices. For example, the mobile devices can measure downlink pathloss related to surrounding access points, and the serving access point can determine a potential for inter-cell interference based on comparing the reported pathlosses to a threshold that indicates the mobile device is near the surrounding access point.